


Spiked

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Alcohol, Community: hd_seasons, Drabble, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco becomes suspicious at the Ball</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiked

**Author's Note:**

> For my HD_Seasons Advent, with the prompt "Spiked Cider"

"Everyone seems far more cheerful than usual," Draco commented, eyeing Harry. "Even for the yule ball."

Harry grinned but didn't reply.

The silence alone was suspicious, and Draco spun to look his partner in the eye. "What did you do?"

Harry tried to look innocent. "Me? Nothing."

Draco snorted. "Pathetic, Potter," he sneered. "What did you do?"

Harry caved and grinned mischievously. "Technically, _I_ didn't do anything. However, a certain house elf wouldn't be able to say the same." Harry then calmly took a sip of his cider.

Draco gaped at his boyfriend, and then looked suspiciously at the cider cup in his hand. "You didn't-"

"I already established that," Harry teased.

Matching his smirk, Draco took a large swig of his own spiked cider. "Mmhh, my little Slytherin," he whispered huskily.

"Nope," Harry corrected him gently, a teasing gleam in his eyes. "Your little Marauder."


End file.
